The creation of Soroku
by infamousGoku
Summary: Sora go to the land of dragon ball and has an epic adventure.


It was like any other day on planet Earth. If you would any other day by Goku's standards a space ship crashing into Earth. In an instant Goku was on the scene with Vegeta and Krillin. The spaceship was colorful and looked like a toy but, Goku was still ready to expect a new enemy they would have to defeat. When Goku got closer look he saw a boy about sixteen years of age unconscious. Goku took the boy out and brought him to kami's lookout. After a few hours the boy woke up. Goku asked him his name and he said his name was Sora. Sora found himself with three guys two with spikey hair and one that was bald. The one bald guy and one of the spikey haired guys both wore what looked like orange jump suits while the other spikey haired guy wore armor, white gloves, and what seemed to be blue spandex. Sora groaned "where am I" he said to no one directly and confused. Goku immediately told him that he was on earth and told him their names. "HI Sora I'm Goku and this is Vegeta", Vegeta grunted. "Also this is my best friend Krillin were the defenders of Earth against evil". Sora smiled "WOW me to" Sora exclaimed. For the rest of that day they talked about all kinds of things like who they were and who they fought. The sun was now setting and Sora was missing his friends back home. Sora told Goku said he would have his friend Bulma fix it up tomorrow but for now they needed to rest. The next morning Sora woke up to find Vegeta and Goku fighting. Sora ran over and said that they shouldn't fight if they were friends. Goku laughed, "were training silly want to join"? Sora thought about it for a second and finally said yeah. Vegeta laughed "you're going to fight that runt Kakarot; he couldn't even hurt a fly". Goku just told Sora to ignore him and get ready to fight. "Hold on a second" Sora said. "Why" asked Goku confused just after he said that what looked like a giant key appeared in Sora's hand. "Wow" exclaimed Goku "what is it". Sora told him what it was and how he got it. Now they were ready to fight. Sora swung at Goku but Goku wasn't there any more suddenly Sora felt pain in the back of his neck and went flying forward. Sora swung around and completed a ten hit combo on Goku before getting tired and collapsing to the ground. Goku was surprised Sora was pretty strong he did some damage to Goku "wow your pretty strong Sora with lots of training you could be as strong as me in a few years". "Thanks" said Sora out of breath. The next few days Sora spent all his time training. His ship was still being repaired. One day he was relaxing with Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin when suddenly Krillin was on the ground with a hole in his shoulder. Goku told Sora to get on Goku's flying cloud Nimbas explained what was happening and took off north with Vegeta and Sora trailing behind. "I haven't felt this amount of energy coming from one place. It feels like Frieza and Cell both combined" Goku explained. They reached their destination to find a strange person floating calmly in the air in front of them. "Who are you" yell Goku. "What if I was to tell you of two of your well known enemies somehow learned the fusion dance and fused together and became Frecell something so powerful you couldn't stop them if you became super sayian four thousand" explained Frecell calmly. Just then Frecell unleashed what seemed to be a cross between cell's spirit bomb and Frieza's 100% death beam. "Now you die Kakarot 100% spirit bomb beam" yelled Frecell. The attack was shot straight at them they were all going to die thought Sora. Suddenly Vegeta turn super sayian and stopped the blast with his own. "I'll hold him off while you and Sora fuse together" said Vegeta to Goku. "Hurry". In an instant Sora was taught the fusion dance and was fusing with Goku. "FUSION HAAAA" said Sora and Goku in unison. There was a flash of light and now Sora and Goku were fused. Vegeta was fighting the best bloody and bruised he thought it was the end for him when suddenly a figure appeared behind Frecell and knocked him down into the ground leaving a crater. "I am the one who is going to win this fight Frecell give up now or be destroyed by the one you should fear; his name is Soroku and he shall win" yelled Soroku. "Never" yelled Frecell back unleashing a barrage of spirit bombs. Soroku deflected every one of them with ease. Frecell became so mad and went after Soroku with all he had but Soroku dodged every attempted of a hit. Frecell was on the defense now getting hit by two keyblades oblivion and the kingdom key. Soroku was tired of playing with Frecell now and prepared an attack that would finish Frecell for good. Soroku turned super sayian while changing into Sora's final form at the same time. By this time Frecell was done he couldn't take much more he tried to flee but couldn't because of Soroku the end was near for Frecell and he knew it. "Kingdom Hearts Big Bang Spirit Bomb Kamehameha of light times 1000" yelled Soroku. the blast was so strong it not only destroyed Frecell but split Frieza and Cell apart before they were turn to dust from the blast. The battle was over and Sora and Goku defused. They had done it they defeated Frecell. They gave Vegeta and Krillin each a sensu bean and relaxed the rest of the day. When they got from where they were Bulma told Sora his ship was all done and that he could leave. Sora was so wrapped up in training and fighting Frecell he almost forgot about his friends back home. He smiled but a tear rolled down his cheek Goku saw this and told him he could come back any time he wanted. Sora said his goodbyes to everyone and flew back home. When he got there he told Riku about his adventure and taught him the fusion so they could defeat anyone in their way. That day Sora discovered he got a new keyblade it was called sayian's strength. It looked like his kingdom key but it had a light blue handle the color of Goku's Kamehameha and had a replica of a dragon ball on the chain. Sora smiled and put it away he had the greatest time there and he would cherish it forever. THE END


End file.
